The Fall of Starscream
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Starscream's plan another take over, but Megatron already knows. Finished
1. Default Chapter

The fall of Starscream

It was late and over all dark at the submerged base. The fact did not matter as the jet commander sat at his desk going through files of the warriors and debating on what to do.

When he had returned for the last mission he had beena mess, for some ungodly reason his leader had insisted that they attack a nuclear power station. Not really a bad idea, but the location of this power center was too close to the Autobot's headquarters. That resulted in the Autobots finding and stopping them sooner. In fact not only had they been stopped, but also they had been beaten quite badly. Many more Autobots had come due to the close proximity to their base.

Megatron had taken a few of the smaller bot before his hands had become full with trying to defeat Optimus Prime. Soundwave and his cassettes had an all out war with Blaster and the Autobot cassettes. As for him, he and the other jets had been shot down by the Aerialbots, and then beaten by a horde of Autobots.

At the last moment an explosion rocked the entire area, and alarms began to wail everywhere. The nuclear reactor was on it's way to meltdown. Megatron took the time during the confusion to call the retreat, and lift off into the air before Prime and the others had a chance to find out what was happening. The rest of the Decepticons had done the same; the problem was that in the course of the battle the cubed energon had exploded from a bolt of stray laser fire.

Starscream got up from his desk, and began to pace. He needed help. '_Who though?'_ He wondered. He looked at the monitor of names. Many of them did not care who led, and then others still were loyal with out a doubt. Sure the Air Commander had a list of names that if he could just convince them he would love to have then on his side. Naturally the other high-ranking officers where on that list, though he knew that would never happen. Shockwave was loyal to Megatron and if not Megatron he would want the power himself. Then there was Soundwave, and when the thought of that came to his processor the red and silver jet scoffed. "That loyal lieutenant would never turn on Megatron." He mumbled. _'There has to be others, but who?'_ He wondered.

He thought about Soundwave a little longer, on many of his attempts at seizing power, it had been Soundwave that had foiled his plan. That gave him yet another obstacle, he would have to get a round or remove the communications officer before his next attempt.

Buzzsaw sat perfectly still; he had been in the room before the Air Commander had come in. His mission was to report on Starscream's treacherous behaviors, and if this was not one of them he did not know what was. He had landed on top of an overhead airshaft that left just enough room between in and the ceiling for him to sit in shadow. He recorded the actions of the jet, and then when the Commander left, he flew off the shaft and swooped around, transforming and sliding in between the grates of the air vent.

Inside a few moments later Frenzy crawled through and took the cassette back to Soundwave.


	2. Chapter 2

The grate from the air vent slid to the side as Frenzy came out, he replaced the grate and then transformed landing in Soundwave's chest as he fell. Soundwave played the recording silently to himself then left to report to Megatron. As he walked through the base things seemed abnormally quiet. He walked at his normal quick pace, and entered the command room to find it empty as well. He proceeded to Megatron's office, not ringing the chime he stepped in.

"Yes Soundwave, what have your warriors brought me?" The Decepticon leader did not turn to see, but sat facing the view of the ocean. Soundwave touched the silver button on his waste, and Frenzy's recording of the Air Commander. Megatron listened and slowly swiveled around to face his trusted officer. He leaned back in the chair as the look on his face changed to a scowl. The recording stopped, nothing was said for quite a while as Soundwave stood there waiting for Megatron's decision on what to do next. After sometime Megatron sits forward and leans on his elbow joints.

"I want to keep my optics on him. Send Buzzsaw and Frenzy to watch him at all times. He will not get away with such scheming." Megatron sat back in the chair again. Soundwave turned and the door opened. He stepped out in to the command room, where the robot in question was checking over the list of the daily activities. He ejected Frenzy, whom he had relayed the orders silently through the inner connection to "pretend" to be doing some research, for Megatron.

"Soundwave what is the meaning of giving out the orders with out my approval?" Starscream came closer to the communications console that Soundwave now stood at.

"Megatron distributed instructions." Soundwave's said flatly.

Starscream made an odd air noise that could have been called a huff, then returned to the console where he started.

The office door swished open and Megatron came out. He walked to the command chair and sat.

"Starscream, take Thundercracker and Skywarp to the solar power station. You have the agenda." He said

Starscream turned on his heel and stalked out not bothering to say a word. Megatron looks a Soundwave then nods. Soundwave dispatches Buzzsaw who follows the jet silently.

Starscream walks through the corridor opening his comlink to the others. In a few short minutes he is in the tower with them.

"Has Megatron flipped? The place is going to be crawling with Autobots before we can make any energon." Skywarp asked.

"Never mind what has happened to our beloved leader." Starscream's words dripped with sarcasm. "The question is what are we going to do about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Buzzsaw flew about the seekers at an extremely high altitude. His sensors tuned in to the jets recording every word.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? I am not getting in on another one of your little take over plans. I get sent to the repair bay enough little lone have Megatron send me there as well." Thundercracker announced.

"You shall do as I command!" Starscream screeched.

"He's got a point Screamer, you have seen the inside of the repair bay more than any one else I bet you know exactly how many plates make the ceiling." Skywarp chuckled.

Starscream said nothing; he did know 37 and one half. He flew a little fast then spoke again once they neared the half way point.

"Why are we targeting this power station anyway, it is much too close to the Autobot base." He wanted to put doubt in their minds.

"Megatron must have good reason for it." Skywarp answered.

"Yeah. He wouldn't send us out for nothing." Thundercracker added.

"Megatron sends me out because he is afraid of me. He fears that I will make a better leader."

Thundercracker and Skywarp both sighed silently. They hated when Starscream got this way and here lately he had started to do it more and more.

"He will not give up his leadership until he is terminated. You think you can do that? No even Optimus Prime has been able to do that." Thundercracker was looking for the best way to change the subject.

"Of course not he is an Autobot and it's not with in their lovy dovy programming." Skywarp said.

If Thundercracker could have hit Skywarp on the head it jet mode he would have.

"Those Autobots do not know a victory when they see it." Starscream laughed.

They started to near the solar power station, Starscream started a decent, and the others followed his lead. The three jets transformed in unison and landed near one wall. Alarms had already begun to sound when Starscream fired the plasma blast that gave them access to the in side of the station.

"Soundwave what is the status of the mission?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave did not answer but changed to main view screen to the live feed that Buzzsaw was providing.

"Every good Soundwave." Megatron added, as he watched the jets enter the building.

Buzzsaw swooped down to a window to continue his observations.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream was the first to fire on the humans, melting the cement under their feel.

"Leave this installation, or we shall terminate you all." The red and silver jet yelled. He then looked at his wing mates. "Start the collection process."

Thundercracker and Skywarp pull the converting devices from subspace and connected them to the out going power lines. Slowly two by two the energon cubes began to fill, not having a third converter Starscream paced out side, watching and waiting. He knew they were too close to the Autobot base, and it would take no time at all for the goody goodies to show up.

Buzzsaw recorded and sent the data live to the base; he followed the Air Commander and watched from his perch on the roof of the building. Being made for surveillance and listening Buzzsaw found the on coming Autobots first. He hoped over the building and took to fight away from Starscream's gaze. He flew to an altitude that made his recoding device zoom to its fullest and circled there.

Megatron had gone to his throne as nothing of interest to him was happing. As Buzzsaw sent back the first pictures of the approaching Autobots he got up and came back to the communications console and stood next to Soundwave.

"Ah its about time those Autobot fools showed up." The leader said to no one in particular.

"Sensors indicate ten Autobots approaching." Soundwave informed.

Megatron's optics brightened as he watched with interest. The orders were to go and collect the energon and leave before an altercation took place. Megatron knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker would have no problem following that. Starscream on the other hand would try to get away with as much as possible, which would me most likely the destruction of most of the energon in the process.

Finally Starscream's long-range sensors started to detect the forthcoming Autobots. He gauged the distance and speed, there was still time before he would have to call a retreat. He walked in side and counted the energon cubes, and a light seemed to appear about his head. _"This is just enough energon for me to take over."_ He thought to himself. He then looked at his wing mates. _"Thundercracker is easy enough to manipulate, but Skywarp can be loyal." _He scowled at the purple and black jet. Then another thought passed through is processor. _"Skywarp things Megatron as flipped his processor. I can make sure he keeps thinking that." _Starscream then neared the Energon converters and unplugged them.

"The Autobots are approaching it is time to pull out." The Air Commander said as he started to pick up cubes.

"I knew they would get her quick, Megatron must have fried a circuit to send us here. This energon won't last a week." Skywarp pouted as he too began to pick up cubes.

Thundercracker had been picking cubes up when Starscream had started. "Sometimes I think he burnt that circuit vorns ago." He said under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream cracked a sinister smile as the words replayed through his audios. The whole idea just seemed to come together more and more. Thundercracker would very nearly follow Skywarp just about anywhere; the two of them had more loyalty to themselves than anything. Starscream's sensors alarmed him again as the Autobots drawled near to the installation.

"We must leave now if we are to avoid confrontation." Starscream told his wing mates. The two jets grabbed a few more cubes them followed the Air Commander as he transformed and flew out the hole they came in.

Buzzsaw flew after them keeping his attitude and sensors trained of the squad. Megatron watched it was the time for Starscream to put his little usurper plan in to action.

Starscream set a course for a cave that they would fly right over, had they been going back to base.

"Well that wasn't so hard after all." Skywarp was the first to speak up.

"Yeah, but we didn't have time to get enough, this isn't going to last." Thundercracker retorted.

"Will you two quit bickering, we are going to land at a cave not far from here. We will unload our cargo there." Starscream took a commanding tone.

"A cave? We are supposed to take this back to head quarters."

" I am in command here Skywarp, I will deicide what we will do." Starscream spat back.

Thundercracker and Skywarp said nothing; they followed his lead as the landed in a clearing next to a heavily wooded area. The three of them stacked the lightly pink glowing energon cubes in to the cave. On his first trip in Thundercracker notices a control panel had been built into one side of the wall. He finally knew what was going on. He walked out side to where the red and silver jet stood.

"This is one of your stupid plans to take leadership again isn't it Starscream."

Skywarp heard and walked over as Starscream tuned to face Thundercracker.

"I should have led a long time ago." Starscream said in an angered voice.

"You can't beat Megatron, plain and simple." Skywarp injected.

"Skywarp, you said yourself that Megatron has had to have… how shall we say? Slipped his processor? We can't just stand around while he commands us to our own terminations." Starscream stepped way, to look in to the cave.

Skywarp stood there thinking. _'Even if the Screamer is right, there is no way to beat Megatron." _He made his mind up.

"I am not having any part in this. IF there is something wrong with him it will be repaired." Skywarp said boldly.

"That is treason."

"And for this you are the traitor Starscream." Thundercracker said.

"Lets get back to base."

"I am with you Skywarp."

The two jets transformed and took to the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream paced out side the mouth of the cave. His plan hadn't called for the other two seekers to be involved, but he had hoped that they would side with him. He walked inside to the control console that he had built, and scanned the Decepticon communications frequencies.

Buzzsaw flew after the two seekers having recorded the location where Starscream had built his cave. In an effort he pulled up between the two jets letting him self be known.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want stick around there." Skywarp told the condor.

"Yeah, old screamer is going to be in for it now." Thundercracker answered.

Buzzsaw squawked in acknowledgment of their opinions.

"Oh slag!" Skywarp suddenly blurted out.

"What now?"

"I just realized this stool pidgin recorded those things I said too."

Buzzsaw squawked again, then a transmission from the base crackled to life on their radios.

"Return to headquarters now." Megatron's angered voice cut off.

There was a long pause as they neared the landing tower. Both jets transformed and landed. The elevator stopped at the bottom, and they exited in to the command room. Megatron greeted them with a spiteful scowl.

"I will not tolerate such treachery!" The commander yelled. "However you have disobeyed a commanding officer to by somewhat loyal." Megatron looked them over individually. "The two of you have done well despite Starscream's influence. Come we leave for the cave immediately." Megatron walked between the two jets who hastily moved, and in to the elevator. Soundwave followed, as did Thundercracker and Skywarp. Once at the top they took to flight following Buzzsaw who had waited at the top.


	7. Chapter 7

The Decepticons landed far enough form the cave to not cause alert. Starscream had resumed his pacing in front of the cave, mumbling under his breath. Megatron approached as Starscream walked away from him. The silver and red seeker turned to see Megatron face to face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron growled.

Starscream stopped in mid stride to keep from hitting the commander. "Megatron how did you? Who?" He stopped as the great back cannon was raised again in his direction. "No Megatron, I was just planning to set up a small recon base." He pleaded.

Megatron raised and optic brow at the traitorous seeker. "Soundwave." Out from the bushes the large indigo robot strode out of the under brush. "Play bad Buzzsaw's recording." The communications office pressed the play button on his waist. Starscream's voice came through clearly, and but to rest what was said.

"Megatron!" the seeker whined.

"I have had enough of your usurper ways." He fired the ebony cannon directly at the pleading seeker.

The bolt of fusion energy ripped threw the seekers cock pit and out his back. Starscream fell to his knees unable to compute what had really happened. Energon flowed freely on to the dirt from the gapping wound and his optics flickered brightly. He fell to his hands as the life giving energy leaked from his chassis.

Thundercracker and Skywarp look on as the came out of the brush, faces in awe as the looked at their friend and wing mate near termination before them.

Megatron wanted to more to do with him, let him lay in the mess he created himself, but that how ever was not an option. For all his wrongs Starscream had finer points as well. Angry at the frustration, but unwilling to sacrifice a good warrior Megatron turned his back to the seeker and faced Soundwave.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, take him back to base and see that Hook fixes this heap. Soundwave, monitor him this is the last time. Should he decide to do it again I shall not miss his spark chamber.

Hearing Megatron speak Skywarp and Thundercracker slowly picked up the still smoking Starscream, and looked at the damage as they held him between them. In side the hole they could see that the sliver spark compartment had been melted where the blast had touched it. Both jets shuttered at the thought of such a near death experience. Grasping the now stasis locked jet, the two flew up and out on course for the undersea base.


End file.
